


Mad Dog

by sexylibrarian1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual yet non-consensual sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Reader, Explicit Smut, F/M, Restrained WS, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: You've always felt horribly sorry for the man they call the Winter Soldier. You decide to take a risk and show him a pleasurable touch.





	Mad Dog

As you walked into the room, his head whipped around, and he growled softly behind his muzzle, flinching away when you inched closer.  _“Soldat…”_

They’d left him with his ankles bolted to the floor and his arms tied behind the chair, naked except for the muzzle. He was shuddering, covered in sweat, skin broken out in goosebumps. You saw the panic flash in his eyes and felt an emotion very like regret build in your chest. “It’s okay… I won’t hurt you,” you soothed. An angry cry ripped up from his throat and you quickly looked around, standing over him now. “Shhh!”

His eyes met yours. Moved by the sadness and panic in their deep grey depths, you stroked his hair, sweetly. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want anyone to know I’m here.”

To your surprise, he leaned into your touch and shifted, driving you to add more pressure to your stroke. “…You like that, _Soldat?”_

He nodded. 

“Does it make you feel good?”

Another nod.

“I can make you feel good, honey,” you told him, keeping your voice quiet, and moved your hand from his hair down his neck, shoulder, and arm. He let out what you thought might be the beginnings of a moan from behind his muzzle. “You want more?”

He nodded, his eyes eager; offering him a small smile, you began to strip off your uniform. His eyes lost their eager look, and he took a deep breath as you revealed your naked body to him. You turned, letting him see you, and your heard another sound, this time a real, desperate moan, come from his mouth. Kneeling between his legs, you cupped his cock in one hand and gently fondled his balls with the other.

He flinched. 

“You don’t like that?” You stopped instantly. 

He whined. 

“Oh, you do,” you told him softly, starting up again. His hips bucked into your hand. “I promise, honey, it’s not going to hurt. I won’t do that. This is for pleasure, sweetie. You’re gonna feel so good… I promise.” You smiled, then gave him a long, slow lick up the underside of his cock, then slid him slowly into your mouth. 

His head dropped back. You pulled back and pressed your tongue repeatedly against his tip, flicking it insistently. He whimpered with every soft jab, hips bucking faster and faster, quite beyond his control now. Letting go of his cock, with a small pop, you came up off your knees and straddled him lightly, putting your weight squarely on your feet as you kept yourself high enough to just barely brush against him. “Sweet, pretty boy,” you praised, brushing your cunt against his wet cock. “They don’t treat you well, they don’t give you what you want…”

His hips bucked. You gave him a stern look and placed a hand on his stomach, deliberately digging your nails into his skin. “Ah- patience, sweetie,” you told him, and he turned his head, back and forth, thrashing. “It’s not time yet… I gotta get all nice and wet for you.” 

You heard him take a shaky breath behind his muzzle, and felt your pussy clench at the intense look in his eye. Grinning, you set yourself on his thigh, rocking yourself back and forth, and began to circle your clit with two fingers. Chains suddenly rattled; his entire body jerked as he tried to surge forward. You giggled and rocked a little faster, matching your own pace with the fingers on your clit. “I’m gonna make myself come on you, honey,” you told him, your voice a little breathy now. “You want that? You wanna watch me come apart on you?”

He groaned. You slowed down, and a small, involuntary whine escaped from your own mouth. “Tell me, or I’ll stop.”

_“…Yes.”_

The sound of his voice, low, deep, cracking slightly with his need, made your pussy clench again, and abruptly, you centered your fingers right on your bud and rubbed hard, putting yourself on his cock. Abruptly, you came, and rolled your hips, slicking his member up with it. “Good boy,” you praised, and a shudder wracked his body. You smirked. “You want my pussy to swallow your cock, don’t you?” you asked him, and a sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead as he nodded. “I’m gonna take it, like a good little slut… I’m gonna milk you dry and take what I want… but it’ll feel good, honey, don’t you worry…”

You gripped him in your hand and guided him to your open, soaked cunt. Painfully slowly, you began to lower yourself onto him, and nearly came just from the cool look in his eye that never changed as you did so. You brought yourself further and further down until he bottomed out, and then, rolled your hips, grinding onto him.

_“Fuck!”_

You gasped, your muscles gripping him suddenly at the sound of that ugly word coming from the sweet mouth you knew lay behind that muzzle. He arched, and forgetting your intention to hold him in your power entirely, you began to move, frantic and needy, your breath huffing out of you as you greedily took both him and the air inside you. The Soldier matched your thrusts, meeting you every time you slammed yourself down onto him.

Both your orgasms came with no warning. His head thrashed back and forth again, and the chains holding him down shook as his whole body trembled. You gripped his shoulders, nails cutting the skin, and let a wanton moan leave your lips as you finished off your orgasm, still riding his cock.

You kept him inside you as you both came down, and you wrapped your arms carefully around him, stroking his hair again, soothing him, waiting for his shudders to subside.

“Thank you.”

Your breath hitched. He touched his forehead to yours, then nuzzled your neck sweetly, heedless of the mask. 

Quite without meaning to, you brought your head to his shoulder and burst into tears. 


End file.
